Cupid Fever
by TerrasTerrian
Summary: It all started with a simple battle. But after one of Mumbo's little tricks Starfire and Raven are not themselves.(finished, with bonus chapter)
1. Alarmed

**Authors note- this story was written by my friend dukzrkewl and I. If you want to review it would be nice to review on both screen names. **

It was an ordinary day in the T-shaped tower which lay on the crusty island rite outside Gotham. Raven was sitting crossed-legged on the couch reading rite across from the great television which Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing the newest edition to the Mega Monkeys collection. Starfire was cooking her latest Tamarainian food which she dubbed "flogorglob". Robin was somewhere inside the tower. Either practicing Kung fu or researching the latest info on criminals.

All was interrupted when the alarm system went off. Red lights flashed interrupting Raven horror book, Cyborg and Beast Boys game, Starfire's cooking which now gave off a nasty smell of rotten eggs and old gym socks, and Robin's researching or Kung fu, (or what ever he was doing.)

"Oh man, we could have reached the 17th level." Complained Beast Boy as he shut off the gaming system.

"Ya we can never have a break from…" Cyborg said but stopped as he sniffed the air. "Man what's that smell? Whoa!"

"It's my Flogorglob! I have produced it myself using the utensils of earthling tools!" Starfire said innocently as Robin ran in the room.

"It's Killer Moth," Robin began.

The Titans looked at Starfire. "No! You shall not seize my Silkie!"

"And Mumbo." Robin finished.

"Mumbo and Killer Moth? What's next?" Cyborg said.

"There not together. There in different locations. Oddly there attacking at the same time. Raven and Starfire, you take Mumbo."

"Yay a free magic show." Raven spoke cynically.

"Beast Boy and Cyborg, you are coming with me. Were going after Killer Moth. Titans Go!"


	2. The Magic show

**Author's note- Thanks for all the reviews! I will make the chapters longer I was just eager to post it! Keep reading and check out my other stories.**

There he was. Mumbo with that silly outfit. It looked as though he was going to take a rabbit out of his hat at any moment. His mask looked mischievous, and as well it seemed he got it in the same store as Robin. He laughed impishly as he ran out of the jewelry boutique sprinting away.

A green starbolt came thrashing into him knocking him down.

"Drop it Mumbo." Raven said as she floated above him her hands in a dark glowing fist.

"Please I do not wish to wrestle." Starfire said naively. She fisted her hands in righteous fury.

"Silly Titan girls! I don't give up that easily. Would you like to watch one of my magic tricks?" Mumbo said as he chuckled in an ill-mannered way.

"And this is what I come for." Raven mumbled as she levitated a car beneath her holding it above her with struggle. Starfire blasted a few starbolts strait towards Mumbo. He dodged them accurately sprinting away.

"You can't catch me!" Mumbo cackled. He pulled out a magician wand and pointed it strait at what Raven was holding. "Abra Kadabra!" He snickered. At that moment the car grew larger and then transformed into a great big enormous elephant. Raven tried to hold it up. The elephant roared in rage. She declined to drop it but the large mass was too much for delicate Raven. It dumped down on her and the elephant raised its enormous trunk and bellowed.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire cried as she started to place her hand under the bottom up the elephant. She lifted it with scarcely any struggle. "You are a foolish man." Starfire squealed in anger. She held up the irritated elephant, and threw it towards Mumbo.

With no doubt that a thing as large as an elephant could miss the swift villain pierced his wand towards the gigantic mammal turning it into a purplish gunk that smelled like rotten eggs and your teacher old gym socks.

"My Flogorglob!" Starfire screamed as she gazed at it.

"Oh great Flogorglob, I'm so scared." Raven said scornfully.

Mumbo dashed away grasping the sack of gaudy jewels. "Quick Raven! The criminal is getting away!" Starfire said hounding him.

"You girls are so persistent! This will stop you for good!" He said giving a last flick of his wand. Starfire froze in midair as though a lightning bolt hit her. She dropped to the ground and lay on the cement earth below her like a lifeless statue.

Raven was unaffected though. She ran towards her friend and bellowed in wrath. Black flames emitted from her angered body.

"And here's a little gift for you and your little frozen friend!" He said twirling his wand as a pink dust discharged from the wand circling Raven and Starfire.

"Don't breathe it!" Raven cried as she covered her face with her dark blue cape. But defenseless Starfire could not control what she breathed in. Raven held her breath. She fought her breath for a few moments but she could not hold it. She let it out gasping for air but all she breathed in was the pink intoxicating dust that filled her lungs. She felt light headed and before she knew it she was lying on the floor resembling Starfire.

They awoke what seemed a few minutes later. Raven sat up rubbing her head. She looked towards her frozen Tamarainian friend. With her healing powers Raven casted her hands above Starfire and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Starfire slowly rose and shook her head. "Are we victorious?" Starfire asked.

"He got away, but don't worry we'll get him next time." Raven said slowly.

"And friend Raven. What was that pink mechanism that surrounded the air around us?"

"I don't know, but it's probably not good. Let's get back to the Tower." Raven got up.

"and Raven?" Starfire repeated.

"Yes Starfire." Raven said getting irritated.

"Thank you." Starfire said shyly. "For saving me."


	3. Complications

**Author's note- Thanks for all the reviews! (and I'm not making this a lesbo fanfic I shouldn't be even talking about stuff like that)**

The tired and confused Titan girls returned back to the tower. They felt a bit lightheaded and dizzy but all was well. They walked up to the main floor were all the others were retiring from there days work.

"Did ya get him?" Cyborg said yawning and stretched his arms while he sat on the sofa.

"No we have failed to capture the villain." Starfire said in dismay.

"Did you get Killer Moth?" Raven asked at she sat down on the couch with her tired legs.

"False alarm. It seemed as someone set it up. It's not very common for two villains to attack at once.

"Why didn't you join us in battle?" Starfire asked as she floated towards the fridge.

"It was weird man! We couldn't locate you, your locators went screwy." Beast Boy said spinning his finger next to his head.

"Our locators were with us at all times and nothing happened to them." Raven commented as she opened her book.

"Maybe the communication devises have broken?" Starfire said chewing on an apple then checking out the stove which had a overflowing pot of foul smelling purple goop.

"Flogorglob!" Starfire cried. "It has spoiled!"

"Ewww now it smells even nastier!" Cyborg said wincing as the aroma of Flogorglob filled his nostrils. Starfire shot him a nasty look her green eyes glowing in fury. "I mean its- um smells delicious!" Cyborg stammered.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

The sun started to melt away over the horizon and night befell the Titans. Like all good little children the broke there bread brushed there teeth and went to bed. They all slept soundly that night dreaming happy dreams. (A happy dream for Raven is probably a dark room and peace and quiet.)

The sun rays hit the Tower and reflected off the water. "Another glorious day." As Starfire would say, but she and Raven were not feeling the normal that day.

It was a special day indeed! It was Valentines Day. A holiday were romances bloom and hearts of people all over are filled with romance. It would pass Raven like a normal day, but today she woke up in a strange mood.

Raven actually sprinted out of bed. She skipped her way to the main room were the other Titans except Starfire ate breakfast.

"Good Morning!" Raven said happily as she sat down and ate with them. "and happy Valentines Day!"

The boys looked at Raven awkwardly. "Raven, are you feeling ok?" Robin asked.

"Ok? Much better than just ok." She said in a giddy manner as she gobbled down her food. She looked at Robin and it seemed as though a cupid's arrow struck her. "Oh Robin, I just love that mask! When did you get it?"

"I had it since I was- six. Raven are you sure you are ok?" Robin repeated.

"Dude did she like screw up her brain while fighting Mumbo?" Beast Boy commented.

Raven gazed into Robins eyes and Robin looked into her violet ones. "Raven why are you-"

"Shhh! Let me concentrate!" Raven whispered. She dreamily looked into Robins mask.

Starfire zoomed into the room incredibly joyful as usual, but even more in an odd manner.

"Good morning friends! Is it not the most glorious morning of all? And happy Day of Valentines." Starfire cried in glee.

She flew towards the table and joined them in consumption. She took her plate to the kitchen and placed a bunch of food on her plate and returned to the table. She took a bight then her orange face turned green. "Ack! What is this nauseating food? It tastes like a Globorslax!"

"Um Star? That's your Flogorglob." Cyborg said. Beast Boy cracked up into a laugh and Robin was too shocked to what was going on with his friends.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t)

"Ok," Beast Boy began trying to come up with an idea what was going on with his friends. "Since its Valentines Day a magical…."

"Don't start BB." Cyborg said knowing of Beast Boys ranting and raving of the most peculiar explanations for the most bizarre things.

"There is something definitely wrong." Robin said. "Starfire wasn't paying one bit of attention to me. She was drooling over Beast Boy!"

"I knew the ladies always digged me." Beast Boy said slickly as he smoothed his hair back.

"No Beast Boy this is serious!" Cyborg shouted.

"I was going to give her this today," Robin said taking out a light blue card with script handwriting. The Two other boys shadowed over him looking at it. It said "Dear Starfire……" The others were left speechless or there was too many words to say.

But Cyborg said one word or more like two. And said slowly, "Boo-yah."


	4. Ravens Freak out, and getting freaked ou...

**Author's note (again) Hey Thank you all for the reviews! Rose: Don't worry Its not a rea/rob and Starbb fanfic. Starfire and Bb I don't understand why they go together. I'm going towards the tv show story. Raven and Robin makes some sort of sense. I respect those who like to do some thing different. It's a Fan fiction you can do what ever you want! And as you will notice Raven is not so cynical anymore. I don't know: Some times I over exaggerate. Don't get me wrong Raven is like the strongest member she just might look delicate. (Looks may be deceiving) I have just seen the new episode "Bunny Raven" and now im in a big Titan mood. (Titans means big lol) Thanks for the reviews! What a great and odd episode. Wasn't Raven cute a bunny? Ok on with the story!**

"Um Star did you eat anything that you might be aller-"Robin was cut off because it did not seem his Tamarainian friend was listening. Starfire floated away from Robin and glided in the air towards Beast Boy who was absorbed into his video game which he was awfully loosing against Cyborg.

"Aww I'm gonna get you now!" Cyborg said attacking his joystick.

"Man! How did you-Dude! That's cheating you can't do that!"

"I can and I will..- oh hey Star,"

"Hello friends may I join you in your enjoyment of games?"

"_She's acting normal maybe she snapped out of it." _ Cyborg Whispered to Beast Boy who pressed pause.

"Um Sure!" Beast Boy said scratching the back of his green hair which was as messy and untidy as it was always.

Starfire blushed and jumped in glee. "Oh glorious! Us three will play the Stick of Joy!"

"Um Star." Cyborg said awkwardly. "It's a two player game."

Starfire's eyes began to grow lime green in fury. "If it's a two player game, us two will play!" She gritted her teeth and moved toward Beat Boy.

"Ok ok Chill man!" Cyborg said backing away. Beast Boy laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head again. Cyborg went over Robin and sighed. "Man there's something really wrong with the girls."

"You can say that again." Robin said pointing to Raven who was creating a garland of flower saying "Peace, Love, Happiness" and most awkwardly of all "Robin."

"Something went abnormally wrong." Robin said. "We have to see what it is."

"That's for sure. Starfire almost blasted me to ashes. Raven….Raven is acting totally opposite than she is….." Cyborg was interrupted when Raven kneeling down hugging her knees and crying and screaming.

"Raven!" Beast Boy screamed as he got up distracted from his game.

"Sit Beast Boy! We must play with the stick of joy!" Starfire said getting annoyed that Beast Boy was paying attention to Raven. Her eye's glowed in rage.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Robin said sympathetically. Raven cried in fear and pain. Black smoke like wisps emitted from her.

"Oh no." Cyborg said nervously. "She's getting one of those freak attack tantrums!" Cyborg screamed like a girl and hid behind the couch.

"No," Robin began tensely. "She is loosing control."

"Over what?" Beast Boy said swiftly.

"Her powers."

"She's gonna blow up the place!" Cyborg cried like a worried little girl.

"With her being so open and giddy, she has lost tact with her powers."

Deliriously in rage Starfire screamed and protested that she wasn't getting attention. "Beast boy Come back here this instant! We have not finished enjoying the delight of the Stick of Joy!"

"She has to gain control of her powers before she puts someone in danger."

"But Raven would never do something like that." Beast Boy said ignoring Starfire and coming closer to Robin.

"She can not control it, and I can not control her." Robin said uncertainly. "We'll have to calm her down."

"Chill her out man! I'm gonna wet myself!" Cyborg cried again kneeling behind the couch.

"Cyborg, you're a Robot." Beast Boy said half laughing half worried.

"Oh- rite. But still!"

"Titans we have to do some thing. Something quick." He said kneeling towards Raven. Beast Boy came running towards her unafraid of the powerful black smoke like fumes emitting from her body.

"Raven every thing is gonna be-dude!" He said as raven looked at him her eyes red and her skin as milky white as ever.

"Get away from me." She whispered almost crying.

"Raven! Listen it is Robin. All I want you to do is calm down." Robin said slowly. "Breath in, breath out." He said as though they were in yoga class.

Raven got worse. She began crying which made it even more worse. She looked towards Robin with her large violet eyes. They were as bright as ever from crying. A tear ran down her pale skin. She was not herself. To much emotion caused her to go haywire. "Robin." She said. Her voice was raspy and rough. She extended her hands out towards Robins. He awkwardly took it. He looked back at Starfire. She was screaming at Cyborg. Her hands held lime green balls of fury and her eyes glowed ghoulishly. It was Valentines Day. He wanted to be with Star, but all he was doing is caring so that the Tower wont collapse. He looked back at Raven. Her sparkling eyes were closed. She laid on the floor limply. No black smoke emitted from her. She laid there weakly as if something powerful, more powerful than Raven attacked her.

"She'll be ok I guess." Beast Boy said. "We have to fix this problem. Fast! Starfire almost burnt me!"

"Same here. And with Raven going all crazy who know what could happen."

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T))

"Ok Raven is in the infirmary, and Star is well I'm not exactly sure." Robin said looking at his Tamarainian friend trying to consume all the food in the fridge. "She's not acting, well- proper."

"There both serious problems, but I'm worried about Rae. She has some strong powers there, and if she goes haywire again.."

"Meditating thingy!" Beast Boy said abruptly. "She could learn how to meditate- again."

"She wont do it. She's acting totally besides herself. Its as if someone took over her body." Robin said the last few words slowly. "Trigon?"

"Oh man not him again we can't." Cyborg said backing away like a chicken.

"It could be him. I just don't think he would act like that." Robin said.

"Maybe he is just attacking her? Maybe that's what ticked her off." Beast Boy said feeling as he said something bright.

"You know Beast Boy." Robin began. "That can be a slight possibility." Beast Boy grinned in triumph.

"We must fix Star too- Hey! That's my beef sandwich! Get your hands off my.."

"No! It is for my consumption! Go away!" She said as green lime rays discharged from her eyes sending rite next to Cyborg slightly zapping Beast Boys green hair.

"My Doo!" He screamed patting his hair so that the fire should subside. "Man we must fix this!"

"My sweet Beast Boy. I am sorry!" Starfire said as she ran towards him.

"Now I'm just grossed out." Cyborg said.

"This is wrong." Robin said fuming in jealously. And of course it was. All of it. And if it hadn't been for Mumbo's silly trick this Valentines Day would have been normal. But nothing is really normal about the Teen Titans especially on this day.

**Note- How do you like it an extra long chap for all you guys! Read and review! And please look at my other stories, I have worked hard on them. Email me for discussion if you want! Next chapter coming up soon!**


	5. Problems

**Authors note: Thanks for all the reviews. This is my third story if you didn't realize. How do you like it so far? I'm trying to post all the chapters as quickly as possible. I'm almost doing one a day! I recommend my other stories if you like this one. There more like a drama but I promise there good! Terra's Terrain I worked extremely hard on and I hope you guys can review it. Put me on an author alert. I'll be adding chapters frequently. I thank my friend Dukzrkewl for the idea and helping me write this story! Now on with the show---**

Robin sighed sitting on a chair by the table. His elbow is _placed_ on the table and his fist holding his cheek. _Why are they acting like this? _He thought to himself. He reviewed the events that had happened in the past few days. Just yesterday they were acting normal, though a little bit dizzy in the head. He swam through his flooded thoughts. _Of course! How come I haven't thought of this before? _

Robin got up from his grudging and ran towards Cyborg who was chowing down on a newly made beef sandwich since Starfire consumed the last one that he worked _hard_ on.

"Hey Rob." He said taking one last bite licking his fingers. "Come up with anything yet?" He said.

"Um ya, hey aren't you supposed to be helping?" Robin said looking towards Beast Boy who was playing the _stick of joy_ with Starfire. "Um, how long has Beast Boy been playing that?"

"Um, let's say," He started looking at his arm watch. "Since after Breakfast." It was Two O'clock.

"So, you know when Mumbo and Killer Moth attacked at the same time?"

"Ya, could you pass the sauce." Cyborg said making another Beef Sandwich for later use.

"So Mumbo always has those tricks up his hat rite,"

"Yup." Cyborg said half listening taking a taste of his cooking's.

"Cyborg!"

"I'm listening chill!"

"So I think this is one of them."

"Can you fix it fast! If I win by mistake again Starfire is going to….STARFIRE!" Beast Boy said running to the game station which now was a pile of black ashes.

"Your Station of Games is not to be consumed by! I must not waste time like this when I am accompanied by you."

"Real fast." Cyborg murmured getting creeped out and disgusted at the same time.

"I think it's one of Mumbo's tricks."

"Should we ask one of the girls what they remember?"

"If they remember." Robin said shrewdly. "There not themselves, bear in mind."

"Right." Cyborg grumbled scratching the back of his metallic head.

Raven walked in yawning and stretching her arms. She skipped up towards Robin cheerfully. Cyborg and Robin gave her the once over. She wasn't wearing her indigo robe. It was a color to horrible to bear, a color that haunts every ones dark mind, a color that your little sister might love, the color was _pink._ Pink was the color in what her robe was. That bright cheerful color in which Raven was not.

"I really gotta change my wardrobe; I can't believe I actually wore such dark colors. It made me look so pale. This color brightens up my face. Don't you think so sweet Robbie?" Raven said giddily as she hopped on one foot to the next.

"Pinch me," Cyborg whispered into Robin's ear who was as dumbfounded as he.

"So Raven, You feeling better from that, freak thing." Robin said gawkily as he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Oh I am feeling superb. I should take naps more often."

"Ya, um Raven?"

"Ya Robbie." Raven said joining her hands together.

"Remember yesterday? When we battle Mumbo?"

"Yesterday was such a fog. Who cares about yesterday! Yesterday. All out troubles seem so far away," She said as she broke into a song.

"I'm going to my new friend the corner." Cyborg said freaked out running to the corner whimpering like a dog.

"Now it seems as though our troubles are here to stay." Robin mumbled under his breath.

Beast Boy mourned over his game station and his brand new Mega Monkeys XVII. Starfire dragged him across the room in rage, and stormed in the Titans Elevator. They disappeared behind the automatic door. It was quiet in the main room. Raven gazed at Robin, Robin gazed at Cyborg in pity and in rage. Mixed emotions filled his head and raged out of his mouth.

"This has got to stop!" He yelled quieting Cyborg's whimpering. He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He stormed up to his room to research. This was going to be a long day.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

There was one light on in the dark and murky room. Robin sat there supervising his monitors. He placed his eyes on one specific screen. It showed his Tamarainian and his cloaked friend fighting the mischievous Mumbo. He stood there laughing impishly playing his dirty tricks. Robin couldn't bear to watch his friends being played by this dirty magician, but his eye's stayed glued to the screen.

"And here's a gift for your little frozen friend!" Mumbo said twirling his wand as sparkling pink intoxicating dust fogging the view. Robin was unable to see his friends choking on this misty dust. He saw Mumbo chuckling puckishly as he ran away towards the ends of Jump City.

_That was it. I knew it. Mumbo must have released this just in time for Valentines Day. _Infuriated Robin said. _It must have went in there respiratory system then travels through there nerves causing them to act strange. How can we fix it?_

Robin felt as gloomy as his room as he left it, clenching his fists. He walked toward the main room which was not quiet as it was before.

Entering it, it felt as though a shadow of irritancy and discomfort casted upon him. Cyborg was looking at Raven with fright as she frolicked around the room singing some song that Robin could not comprehend since Raven was not the best of all singers ,or she just didn't expand her voice to such high octaves.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Cyborg cried covering his ears.

Robin peaked a grin through his gloomy depression. "Free opera I guess."

"Robin!" Raven said ceasing her performance and running to her beloved. "I was waiting for you, where were you? You shouldn't be alone. Isolation could lead to….."

"Raven! For the past year all you liked doin' is bein' alone!" Cyborg yelled breaking his fear.

"But that was the old me." She said gesturing her wrist up and down showing that the old "her" was far away. Really far away. "Don't you guy like the new me?"

"Just lovin' it." Robin said catching some of Ravens old humor.

"Great! I'm famished! Cyborg you make me some waffles? You know I love waffles."

"You love it more than life." Cyborg said rolling his human eye as his red eye stared in frustration. Robin pulled Cyborg over to the corner were Cy was whimpering at.

"Joining me?" Cyborg said sarcastically.

"This is serious, if we don't fix this now than it might never go away."

"Ya, man Rae is totally freaking me out."

"I was checking my screens, and then I caught a glimpse of Raven and Star fighting Mumbo." Robin started as Cyborg nodded in cooperation. "Mumbo released some toxic or spell binding dust that made anyone who breathed it in- lets just say not themselves."

"We got to fix it-" Cyborg was cut off was a screeching squeal sounding from one of the dormitories.

"Trouble!" Robin said jumping up from his crouch following Cyborg. Raven followed too, but she was skipping along the way without a care in the world.

"Oh Robin you are so persistent, why can't you come and relax with me?" Raven said grabbing Robin by the collar of his shirt.

"No Raven not now, one of our friends is in trouble." He said freeing himself from Ravens captivating hands.

Robin, Cyborg, and hunching Raven ran down to were the scream was heard. He opened Starfire's door seeing that Starfire was giving Beast Boy one of those bone crushing hugs like she gave to Terra on the day of there meeting.

"Help I can't breathe!" He cried again.

"Oh Beast Boy! You are the most wonderful young man I have met on the whole planet earth! I love…."

"STOP!" Robin screamed not being able to bare the last breathes of his special Tamarainian friend. It seemed as the solution to the problem was far away. _I must stop it now. And there's only one place to go to fix this……._

**Author's note- Cliffhanger for you all. Let see who can figure out where Robin goes next? There's some jealousy haha! Robin is jealous! This story is also good for Rob&Rae fans too you see why. But Robin not really accepting it.**


	6. Crushed

**Author's note (as usual.) Thanks guys for the reviews again. I love to read them and I check every day if there's something new. Reading that you are enjoying this story I also recommend my other stories which I want to get reviews on too. I also recommend the Titan stories from Remix17. Rose- I know! I love it when Robin is jealous. My friend was also thinking of putting Larry in the story but I think that would be a bit too much. Iamhollywood-  I was thinking on how to change Starfire's persona. I was thinking it to be the same as Ravens but it wouldn't make such a difference! The moody side of Starfire is very funny.**

He, Robin stood there alone, his black and yellow cape billowing in the wind. The alleyway was quite and an eerie whistle of the breeze blew. _Was this supposed to be a trick? To ruin Valentines Day? This is Starfire's first, and hopefully she wont have memories of romantic times with Beast.._ He shuddered at his thoughts. He was determined to stop. What ever however it was going to stop, even if it took him all day and night.

"Ahh Robin! Come to watch one of my famous Magic shows?" The menacing voice crowed as the masked man dropped from one of the building tops tipping his hat.

"I'm not here to watch one of you lame tricks." Robin said getting poised in his Kung Fu stance. "What have you done to my friends?"

"Oh you mean that purple haired girl and that one that speaks in an odd manner. Yup I know who you're talking about and I know what I did to them. Why should I tell you?" Mumbo said casually. "You know your friend Raven looked much better as a white haired sweet little silly rabbit."

Robin's fist clenched tighter and his eyes behind the large mask narrowed. "Tell me or else."

"Oooh! SO scared!" Mumbo cackled and skipped. "Or else what?"

"Tell me!" Robin shouted. Then an idea popped in his head. He ran towards Mumbo. Mumbo half noticed him coming and tried to dodge whatever Robin was planning, but that's what he planned. Robin ran up to him his metal shoes clanking. Mumbo moved to the side chuckling, but the sudden movement caused his magic hat to tip. Catching it Robin ran back and steady distance.

"Or else your little magic will disappear." Robin sneered. "Or I'll make you disappear."

"Oh, but Mumbo has more magic than that silly…Hey! Were is my baton?"

"Looking for this?" Robin said pulling out a slender black stick with a white cap. "Tell me how I can _fix _my friends. Or else." Robin demanded holding the baton on the two side almost snapping it in half.

Mumbo's mischievous eyes widened. He was fooled by a young silly boy. "I'll tell you." He said in denial "But it's more than just magic from a hat. It desires magic of much greater force."

"What is this magic?" Robin said loosing his patience.

Mumbo laughed some more making Robin even more impatient. But if was the only one who knew he had to listen. "Tell me!" Robin said gritting his teeth grasping the wand tighter with his sweaty palms.

"My wonderful magic caused your silly friends to fall in love with ones they don't have true feelings for," Mumbo said grinning almost chuckling on is words.

"Go on," Robin said loosening his grip.

"You must return the love, and then your silly little friend will be normal."

"In what way?" Robin interrogated as he lifted an eyebrow. (though I'm not sure if he has one under that mask.

Mumbo sighed. "Makes sparks fly." He spat. Robin shuddered. "Now can I have my baton back?"

"Yes," Robin grinned. "right after I do this." He gripped the baton on each end. He pulled until "Snap!" The baton broke making the hat disappear and Mumbo turn into an old grey man.

"Hey! You scoundrel!" He yelped.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

Robin gathered Beast Boy from another game with the "Stick of Joy" and sat him in the kitchen.

"Dude! Where were you! We were terrified. Cy thought you went wako too." Beast Boy said spinning his finger besides his head.

"I went out," Robin said not revealing where he went for it would cause him shame.

"Dude you went out! With who? Oh no did Raven get all mushy on you and drag you out to some weird tea shop?" Beast Boy said traumatized.

"Beast Boy! I didn't _go out_, I went out alone." Robin sighed.

"Were did ya go?"

"That's not in the question. Its what I found out."

"Sooo," Beast Boy said impatiently. "What did you find out?"

"How to cure the girls." He said in a disgusted manner.

Beast Boys ears perked up. "Tell me quickly. She made me buy a new game station and new games. Now I'm broke!"

"Well this isn't going to satisfy you, you have to _return_ the love." Robin shuddered.

Beast Boys jaw dropped. "You mean, I have to _love _Star, and you have to _love…." _Beast Boy stopped in mid sentence and squeaked. He dropped to the floor.

"I'm not very happy about it either. You have to fake it. And I hope your want to fake it with Star." Robin proclaimed in dismay.

"Come Boy that is a Beast! We must continue rotting our brains before the TV!" Starfire screamed across the room.

"Ya Comin!" Beast Boy said as his ears flattened. They both sighed.

"Fake it." Robin whispered Beast Boy pouted and slithered to Starfire, as she scanned through all the channels. Beast Boy turned toward Robin and gave him a large cynical grin and a big thumbs up.

Robin grinned back not realizing some one was behind him breathing down is neck. He felt warm slender finger rub his neck. "Wow Robin! You're so tense! You have to calm down." Raven said smoothly.

Robin shuddered and lowered his head. _Breath, -ok now fake it._ He thought. "That…-that feels nice Raven." He said reluctantly.

"Oh really?! Said Raven hugging the stiff neck of Robin. "I have eternally wanted to be a masseuse!"

"Well you should consider it." Robin lied looking into Raven's sparkling Violet eyes. From that he realized the Raven was actually pretty.


	7. PoppyCock

**Authors Note: I know this wickedly twisted story is killing you! Don't worry I'm making a chapter right away for your aid. In return I wish for a good review! I write you a story and the least thing you can do is give me a review, that's what I go online for! I agree Robin is with Starfire, but I'm making a twisted story right? Don't worry though about the pairings!**

_No, not the Save button-..NO! _

"You recent game has been overwritten and now you new game is saved." Said the TV that which Starfire was playing "Stinkoman 20x6" (one of Beast Boy's beloved video games.)

"Star! You just…"- Beast Boy stopped abruptly then thought,: _Ok remember what Robin said. _"Sure Star! You can rewrite the game! I only spent two whole weeks in front of the TV trying to beat the 17th level." He said halfheartedly.

"Really? Were you only up to the level 17? I have beaten all levels including the one that contains a evil oozing monster that eats a substance that looks like one of my home planets meals entitled Globoslax which I dislike entirely. It very much reminds me of my new dish Flogoglob which is now spoiled in reason to our weak box that contains frigid temperature-"

"A fridge?" Beast Boy interrupted.

Starfire's eyes glowed in rage and growled-"Do NOT disturb me while I speak!" Beast Boy shrunk to a kitten and quivered.

"As I was speaking I was talking about um- right me Flogoglob which is now spoiled. It did very much taste like Globoslax which I dislike. Globoslax is a meal on my home planet Tamaran, did I mention? Yes and there was this game I had recently played that on the secret 4th level a big oozing monster ate-"

"STOP!" Cyborg yelled who was getting extremely irritated from Starfire never ending explanation. He walked stormed toward them fuming and turned off the Game Station. "Man you are freaking me out!"

Starfire burst into tears which was a complete shock for Cyborg and Beast Boy. They expected her to charge star bolts at them in endless rage. She tucked her head between her knees and poured a river on the floor.

_Big opportunity here for returning love! _Beast Boy sand in his head. "Star he didn't mean it. Don't worry- oh don't cry! –no it's ok!"

"Cyborg was mad! Mad at- me!" She quivered.

"Don't worry Starfire. He wasn't mad at you." Beast Boy said turning to Cyborg. Cyborg gave him an awkward look and lipped the word "what?".

"No one cares for me! I am alone! Am I to strange and different for your planet? Should I fly back to-"

"Star I care for you,-" Beast Boy said self-consciously. Cyborg's jaw dropped.

"Oh no! The whole Tower has gone nuts! Oh man- OH man! It rubbed off on Beast Boy! I gotta save Robin before- Ah! Robin is with Raven!-" Cyborg shrieked as he ran to Robins room (because that's were they were)

"Robin, open up! It's Cy-" Robin opened the door half way showing one part of his mask.

"What?" He said a bit dryly and irritated.

"Get out of there quick! I think it's rubbing off on BB!"

"What's rubbing off on Beast Boy?"

"What is all this poppycock you guys are schmoozing about?" Raven said smoothly as she peeked into the conversation.

"I heard Beast Boy saying he has feelings for your girl! Come outta there quick before- Raven did you just say poppycock?"

Robin laughed a bit and went out of his room leaving Raven behind. "What exactly where you doing in there?" Cyborg interrogated suspiciously.

"Oh just showing her my grappling hook and how it works- what were you saying?"

"Beast Boy said he had feelins' for your girl!"

"Oh right. I forgot to tell you. The only way to fix the _problem_ is that Beast Boy and I return the _feelings_."

"WHAT!"

"I said-"

"No I heard, I meant the _what_ when your surprised, not the _what_ when I didn't hear you."

"Oh sorry, now back to what we were talking about." Robin sighed as Raven peeked through the door.

"I'll just let you two alone," Cyborg said tip towing away.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

Robin finally had a chance to breath. Raven said she needed something to eat, and of course she begged him to come along. Robin plunged out lying saying he had to go to the bathroom. Of course he hated lying to his fellow teammates, but he didn't have enough room to breath- at all- the whole day.

He didn't like this idea of _returning the feelings_, but he had to do it or his friends will never be the same again. He felt more at ease though now since he got his breathing minutes. But there was no time to be wasted. So Robin got out of his recline and stood up. He began to walk to his door until "BANG!" the door slammed open revealing Raven in her treacherous pink cloak and some brown cream smothered all over her mouth.

"I'm so sorry I took so long! I rushed as quickly as I could to finish that chocolate cake so I can be with you." Despite Ravens cleanliness she now used her cloak as a napkin. She wiped her chocolate brown face with her candy pink cloak making a brown spot in the middle. Seriously I think that brown spot was better to stare at than her pink cloak.

_Please let it be a nightmare._ Robin thought. Though he thought Raven was pretty, spending time with the _new _Raven was not a beautiful sight. All this time Beast Boy wanted Raven to cheer up, but now Robin would simply rather Raven as her _old self._

_I actually miss her old dry humor, and the way she could make Beast Boy's lame jokes funny. _He thought as Raven frolicked around his room checking out his gizmos and gadgets.

_Ok now it's time for the solution. _Robin commanded in his head._ It's late and I have to fix this. Man how lacking in time I am! The sun is almost setting, time to make the move._

**Oh I just love leaving these cliffys! Lets see how long you can hang! You gotta give me some credit, I just wrote this in an hour! I was also watching the new episode of TT an hour ago. (BEST EPISODE EVER!) Please Review thank you and good night!**


	8. Solutions

The day grew later and the sky grew dark. The sun began to set over the horizon making the stars appear and the moon shine. The sky turned a crimson hue and the clouds hung over thinly in a light silver tinge.

"Starfire," Beast Boy began awkwardly scratching his untidy green hair. "Did I ever tell you your hair is totally shiny?"

Starfire calmed down from her angered mood and began a state of insecurity and unsure-ness. "Oh Beast Boy! Is my hair shiny caused by greasiness? I shampooed and lathered. It should not be greasy! Now you won't like me." Starfire said doubtfully looking down half closing her luminous emerald eyes.

"No Star, I like your shiny hair!" _Running out of time. _Beast Boy thought. And he was.

"You like hair that is in a greasy state? Is that why you smell like Fuytborg from my home planet Tamaran?"

"Um I guess so- ya." Beast Boy said unsure of what Starfire was talking about.

"Starfire?" Beast Boy began almost shaking. He clenched his sweaty fists.

"Yes friend Beast Boy?" Starfire said looking up staring into Beast Boys eyes. Hope filled her soul.

"Um- I- love-"Beast Boy couldn't finish his sentence. _Just think its some one else. But who else? Never mind I have to stop thins before the sun goes down. _ Beast Boy extended his arms and outstretched them towards Starfire. She sat there obliviously and blankly. Beast Boy wrapped his scrawny arms around her and muttered the word "you."

A certain shock went through Starfire's as the sun melted over the horizon. At first she did not know what has happened. She rubbed her head and looked at Beast Boy.

"Um- Friend Beast Boy? I realize that we are friends and companions in work, but what is the reason for this hug?" Starfire said a bit perplexed. "Did you meet a new acquaintance? On my home planet a hug such as this is shown for true friend ship and new acquaintances."

Beast boy jumped in glee. "Oh ya! Go Beast Boy! Its ya birthday! I did it! I fixed Star-" He danced.

"Please what is the reason for this? And why do I feel as though I have eaten a whole serving or Globoslax?" Starfire asked once more though she did not cry in rage like the other times.

"You see- when you were battling Mumbo dude he let out this dust thing that makes you evil zom-"

"BB!" Cyborg shouted as he entered the room. "Let me tell her. Star sit down this is a long story." Beast Boy sat offended and folded his arms.

"When you and Rae battled Mumbo- he let out some weird dust that made you act strange. Well as it turned out you fell in love with Beast Boy-"

"And Raven?" Starfire interrupted.

"Fell in love with Robin." Cyborg said reluctantly. Starfire clenched her fists and made orbs of fury.

"I don't presume that Robin returned his love?" Starfire asked warily.

"Well," Cyborg said a bit nervously. "The only way to fix the problem is that if they _returned _the love. That's why Beast Boy was hugging you."

Starfire unconstrained her charge of starbolts and blasted the couch black.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

Raven was very hard to convince. When ever Robin tried to compliment her she didn't listen and stared into his eyes. _I have to stop her. The sun is setting! _ She was as stubborn as her old self.

"Uh Raven can you sit down a moment?" Robin said as he sat on his bed and watched her rummage through his equipments.

"Anything for you, Robin." Raven said earnestly. She ceased for delving and returned to Robin's side.

"Your eyes are really- pretty." He said truthfully yet a bit awkwardly.

"Why thank you Robin." Raven answered for the first time.

"Your mask is so mysterious. What's underneath?" Raven said fumbling her fingers against the edges of his mask trying to remove it.

"No!" Robin shouted pushing her back. His identity was the most important thing and no one will see what lies underneath.

Robin looked outside his window and noticed he was running out of time. He had to do it quickly. He couldn't delay. He must dive into the cold ice water before the time runs out.

He was sick to his stomach but he had to do it. He got closer to Raven's race. Her eye lashes fluttered and her eyes glistened. He felt discomfited and felt as though he was going to vomit. His first kiss was going to be with Raven when he really wanted it to be with Star. He could imagine now Beast Boy kissing the pretty girl. Then an idea popped into his head Make believe she's Starfire!

He closed his eyes and extended his head. Raven agreed and took it. There lips locked and they shared a kiss, but to Robin's horror Starfire was by the door watching in disbelief.

**Authors note- Heres another present for you guys. What do you think is going to happen next? RR thank you! Next up: LAST CHAPTER.**


	9. The End

**Authors Note: Hey guys! This is the final, chapter. Sadly all good things come to an end. But do not fear! Stay tuned for I am writing a new fan fic after this! And it is a comedy/drama. Strange things are happening in Jump City yet there's no one is causing it until Raven discovers a small abandon baby…..So look at my stories! The nest two stories I'm writing are based on Raven and Terra. The baby one and the one after is Terra's origin story. (were she came from her childhood etc )**

"Star!"

"Robin?"

"WHAT!" Raven screamed abruptly. "Did you just-"

"Did she just –"

"No!" Robin shouted breaking the brawl. "I mean- yes."

Raven rubbed her face and stared closely at Robin. "Robin what did you just do?" Starfire stood there impatiently and put her hands on her hips.

"This is horrendous, atrocious, unspeakable, revolting, repulsive!" Starfire raged pacing back and forth by Robins door. (Then taking out a thesaurus searching up more complicated words.)

"Star calm down- I can explain." Robin said a bit uneasily.

"Explain?" Raven began taking a towel from Robins working bench and wiped her face. "How could anything explain this?"

"I am in the understanding of this mind controlling mist in which Mumbo has released. But why do you come to such conclusions?" Starfire calmed as she walked towards Robin. "Beast Boy merely hugged me."

"Well" Robin said with his sweaty palms clenching his bed sheets. "Raven was being a bit- you know- complicated."

"So you kissed me-her!" Raven and Starfire shouted at once. Raven raged in black demonic flames, with her eyes as bright as pearls. Starfire returned to her angered state pacing in endless rampant circles.

Robin let out a small secret quiver at the raging girls before him like a child before a spanking. Starfire went on and on with incomprehensible words of insanity. Raven sat there quietly yet sternly as it seemed she was burning in her own black flames.

"He kissed me?"

"Atrocity!"

"What's going on?" Cyborg barged into Robin room knocking down his door.

"Raven is sort of freaking out and-"

"You didn't fix Rae yet!" Cyborg shouted hastily as he picked up the door.

"I did, I did- just the story has to settle in." Robin said backing away from Cyborg's worried face. "Raven doesn't even know what happened."

"We gotta tell 'em! Before they blow up the place!"

"Calm down Cyborg we don't need two mad girls and a haywire robot."

"You are a Klor-back-varbler-nelk!" The alien girl shouted at her friend in utmost jealousy.

"Ok Star, now what does that mean again?" Raven answered in her normal sarcastic way.

"Dude! Shut up!" Beast Boy said barging in knocking down the door that has been replaced by Cyborg.

Silence broke and all the Titans gazed upon Beast boy with a vigilant stare. "Now we both have to apologize." Cyborg mumbled to Beast Boy who stood there sternly.

"Stop the fighting," Beast boy panted. "Why are you fighting anyway?"

"Ya why are we fighting?" Raven said rubbing her head in a perplexed way.

"The reason of this quarrel is because of Robin who has attempted to Varbler-nelk our friend Raven which is horrendously immoral." Starfire noted gracefully and gave a attentive eye at Raven who still sat there clueless.

"And why in the right mind would Robin try to _varbler-nelk_ me?" Raven quoted Starfire's eccentric Tamaranian word.

There was a long silence for the three titan boys wondered why Robin had managed to kiss Raven. He could have simply hugged her, or say that you love her, but _kissing _her? That was just way over the top.

"She was being- well complicated," Robin began looking down in embarrassment. "Star I didn't want to." Raven pouted and crossed her arms and legs with a "hmph".

The three Titans began to explain over the whole story to the girls. Starfire stood there keeping Raven under a watchful eye but listened to the story as well. Raven sat on Robins bed in disbelief.

"I made a garland?" Raven questioned in dismay. "Made out of _flowers_?"

"Not only was it flowers." Beast Boy said almost cracking up.

"It spelled, peace, love, happiness and…" Cyborg couldn't finish for Beast Boy and he cracked up in incontrollable laughter.

Raven sat there aggravated urging them on to finish. Robin blushed even more in embarrassment for the word to come.

"Robin!" Beast Boy and Cyborg said at once in laughter.

Raven grumbled and sat there silent. "Go on." She said irritated.

"Then you had a freak out." Beast Boy said quickly.

"A WHAT!" Raven jumped nervously.

"All your emotion caused your powers to go haywire." Robin continued as he stared at his feet.

"And Star was freaking us out!" Cyborg added as well. Starfire perked up at the hearing of her name.

"Dude! We played the _Stick of Joy _for five hours!" Beast Boy laughed. And so did the other boys but the other two did not find it funny at all.

(T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T-t-T)

The moon shined brightly over the rooftops of Jump City. It was a beautiful Valentines Day for all, well at least for most. The waves billowed and crashed against the shore of the Titan Island, and on the roof top sat two you Titans.

Robin sat there besides Starfire as close as ever. Her eyes shined brightly in the moonlight and his mask lay vigilant on her eyes.

"Robin I am Sorry," Starfire said dejectedly as she looked at the beach below her.

"For what Star?" robin said sympathetically grabbing her hand. He squeezed hers and she squeezed back.

"I am sorry for wrenching you Day of Valentines."

"It's not your fault Star," Robin said sensitively as he rubbed her shoulder in comfort. "It's Mumbo's"

"We should never be isolated like that." Starfire whispered almost crying. "We shall never fight alone."

"No we won't. We will always be together." Robin said grabbing her hand tighter. They extended there necks and fluttered there eyelashes. Robin gleamed into Starfires luminous eyes. As bright as moons yet as green as an emerald. Starfire gazed intently into Robins mysterious mask.

They came closer and there breaths shortened. There hearts skipped a beat as well as there lips touched sharing their first kiss.

**Authors Note: The End! Don't you love it? Email me if you want! Thank you and check out my new stories to be added. Thank you dukzrkewl!**


	10. Ravens Nightmare

**Authors Note: Since I love you guys so much I decided to make a little extra epilogue. **

_He kissed me? I mean…_ This was something even for Ravens mind that she could not comprehend. For a fellow team mate to kiss her. _Why in the right mind-_ But Raven was not in the right mind when he did this so himself.

Raven sat on her hooded bed. The lights were dim and some books were not on her shelves but all was normal. Or at least that what she thought. She looked in the mirror for maybe her appearance changed too. She raised from her bed and opened her closet door with detained a full length mirror. To her horror, there was something wrong. Some terribly wrong.

She looked at her appearance once more, she was not vain but what she saw was immoral. The cloak she had been wearing was not any sort of indigo but a bright fuchsia _pink._ She clutched her cloak and ripped it off. She could not stand to bear the color. Her eyes were not used to such brightness. She rummaged through her closet when she recognized her whole closet was full of pastel colors. A ray of light blues which she did not mind as much as pink but when she came across the scenic greens and the creamy yellows she shrieked to herself.

Was she going to walk around the tower in _Pink_? They would laugh. Not even Starfire would wear such a revolting color. Who even invented this color? Who ever did is so out of there mind. Even if Raven went crazy she would never touch this color of atrocity, this color of pretty flowers, and this color of _Barbie's! _

Raven tore out all the things from her closet screaming in rage. "There has to be one thing that's not _bright._" She continued to rip every thing out and rip them apart. Nothing was indigo or violet. It is as if some one has punished her for something she didn't do. She gritted her teeth and grumbled once more.

"Rae, are you ok?" Raven heard some one say knocking on the door- but she didn't hear who it was. She ignored and went on with her disengaging all the pretty pastels from her closet.

Beast Boy grew impatient and opened the door. His draw dropped and muttered. "Robin- I don't think you truly _fixed _her."


End file.
